<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Got Piss in My Suit by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702078">You Got Piss in My Suit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy has to piss, Sniper gets a kick outta pushing him to pissing himself. It's a pee fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Got Piss in My Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold day in Coldfront, as the name would suggest, and the mercenaries were in a meeting. Well, not all of them. Only the Spy, Medic, Heavy, and Soldier attended this meeting. It wasnt a mandatory meeting- even if Soldier called those who didn't attend a coward- so not everyone showed up. </p>
<p> Medic was going on about something everyone found unimportant. Most of them were distracted from boredom. Spy, however, was distracted for another reason. He'd forgotten to use the restroom before attending the 5 hour meeting. Two hours into it, he had noticed his need to urinate. It was 30 minutes later that he realized he really, really needed to pee. He hadn't actually forgotten. More akin to just not wanting to. His habit of not using the restroom when he needed to was becoming a liability. A crossed leg, a fidget, and a leg bounce- none of it helped.</p>
<p> He didn't want to draw too much attention to his problem. He saw that none of his coworkers were even looking at him and took to deciding if leaving would be a good course of action. That would surely get everyone's eyes on him. He didn't care too much about being yelled at by Soldier. He felt a wave of desperation hit him and decided he simply could not wait much longer.</p>
<p> He stood, gathering everyone's attention and making Medic pause his rambling, " Gentlemen, I must excuse myself. I forgot I have a meeting today that is much more important than this one. " He walked to the door of the one-room building. It was technically a storage room. He ignored Soldier's yelling and Medic's protests and claims that whatever he was talking about was very important. He didn't seem to even hear them as he walked out of the small building into the cold air.</p>
<p> He ignored the chill biting his nose and began his walk back to the base. He realized just how hard it was going to be to hold it the whole walk back. He squeezed his legs together slightly, and decided he needed a distraction. He began to look for his keycard that would allow him access to the base and stopped on his path in horror as he realized he'd left it in the meeting. He couldn't go back for it now, and there was no other way into the Coldfront base. He cursed under his breath at the possibility of having to urinate outside with the chance of getting caught until he realized he may not have to.</p>
<p> He changed his course slightly. Instead of walking to the front of the base, he instead chose to walk to the side where Sniper parked his van. Surely he could just use the bathroom there. Even if it would be… a bit embarassing. Sniper and Spy had a large handful of sexual and friendly encounters before, and he supposed there couldn't be a reason Sniper would just say no to a small favor like letting him use his bathroom. He realized during his walk that he had never used Sniper's bathroom. Nor had he seen Sniper excuse himself to go to one. If Sniper wasn't there, he supposed, he could simply pick his lock. Much easier than finding a way into the Coldfront base itself.</p>
<p> He remembered a conversation he'd had with Sniper months ago. Almost, if not, a year if he remembered correctly. He'd told Sniper about his habit of holding himself. Sniper responding with an admission of his own- that he enjoyed watching others need to relieve themselves. It wasn't a big shock. The man seemed to be into almost anything pee related. Within reason. A bit disgusting, in Spy's opinion.</p>
<p> He approached the van, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Every step on his path had been agony as he was hit with wave after wave of need. He tapped his knuckles on the door. He crossed his leg slightly, putting his foot behind the other in a casual stance to hopefully not give away his need. He also tried to shift his weight in such a way to distract himself from his arousal. He hated how awful and good it felt.</p>
<p> When Sniper answered the door he instantly knew something was wrong. Spy was bent slightly over, his hands behind his back, and his knees bent slightly. He looked a bit like he was in pain, but forcing himself to be casual.</p>
<p> " You alright, mate? Come in, cold as ice outside. " He stepped to the side and Spy entered perhaps a bit too eagerly.</p>
<p> " Yes, yes, thank you. Do not laugh or poke fun at me- I'm serious- I must use your restroom. " Spy's knees bent more and his legs crossed as he felt another wave of need hit him. His face was red with embarrassment as he listened to Sniper's pause. He kept his back to the other man so he couldn't see his face. Surely he'd be laughing at him.</p>
<p> " Uh… I haven't got one. Well, I do, but the toilets been broken for a few months now. " Sniper stifled a laugh at how silly Spy seemed at the moment. He was normal super cold and mysterious, but now was doing a potty dance in his van. Kind of adorable.</p>
<p> " Excuse me? Where have you been peeing? " Spy asked with a mixture of shock and desperation. He shifted his weight, turning to face Sniper now.</p>
<p> " I use the jars. You want one? " Sniper motioned to a little crate of empty jars.</p>
<p> " Absolutely not! I will not stoop that low! " Spy sounded offended at the very idea.</p>
<p> " Why not just walk to base? " Sniper realized he could've just went to the base. Why'd he stop here?</p>
<p> " I forgot my keycard. Merde, I… I really need to go. " Spy's face heated up as he bent over and crossed his legs even tighter. He really did feel as though he was about to burst.</p>
<p> A wave of heat went through Sniper at the sight of him so absolutely desperate. It made a pit in his stomach and his whole face burned. This wasn't helped by the realization that Spy and himself had once talked about this very thing. Spy's admission that he had a sort of habit of holding himself longer than maybe he needed to had been a shock to him. Spy claimed it wasn't entirely sexual- it was mostly because he just hated using the restroom. He also often found it hard to excuse himself without feeling as though others would know why. He was terribly embarrassed of the idea of others knowing he used the bathroom like every other human. Weird, in Sniper's opinion.</p>
<p> " You're enjoying this, aren't you? " Sniper wasn't able to stifle his laugh this time.</p>
<p> " … I don't entirely hate it. Do not tell anyone or the team will have to dig every bit of you out of the snow. " Spy's threat was much less effective while he was doing a potty dance.</p>
<p> Sniper moved towards him, holding his shoulders as he walked behind him to ensure he didn't turn to face him. When he was behind him, he wrapped his arms around the other's middle, causing Spy to let out a squeal.</p>
<p> " Aw, does someone need to use the restroom? " Sniper teased as he pressed his hand into Spy's stomach. Not quite on his bladder, but close enough to feel his body tense.</p>
<p> " Ah, don't! I-I'm serious, bushman, I'm able to burst. " Spy felt Sniper's erection push into his back, causing his own arousal to roar more to life. He gave up trying to save his shame and grabbed himself to ease the risk of spilling.</p>
<p> " Well, try not to think about how good it would feel to let it all out. How great it'd feel to take a nice, long piss. Oh, wouldn't that be great? To let it go? " Sniper smiled and pressed down again, this time directly onto Spy's bladder. </p>
<p> Spy let out a long, embarrassing groan as he felt waves of desperation crash over him. " I can't hold it, please! "</p>
<p> Sniper's smile turned devious as he decided for sure he needed to make Spy spill right here and right now. The mess be damned. He turned to the side, holding Spy with only one hand now. He slid a jar in front of himself with his foot, and felt Spy shiver at the sound of him undoing his belt.</p>
<p> " Y'know what I could go for? " Sniper kissed Spy's neck as he dug into his bladder again, making the other bend over again. " I could go for a piss myself right now. "</p>
<p> When he heard the sound of Sniper releasing his own bladder into the jar beneath him, he nearly cried. He doubled over again, his knees tightening together again and his grip on his crotch strengthening. He made an audible gasp as the dam that was holding it all back seemed to crack.</p>
<p>" Mon dieu, fuck, " He gritted his teeth and tried to stop the dribbles that led into squirts. His breath hitched as he felt himself let go bit after bit into his pants. The sound of Sniper peeing really pushed him to the edge. After a moment, Sniper's urinating slowed to a trickle and then to nothing, and he stepped over the jar to grab Spy again with his other arm. He kissed Spy's neck and squeezed him again, right on his bladder, and the dam broke.</p>
<p>  " Merde! " Spy squealed as he involuntarily poured into his suit pants. He felt the warmth go down his leg, some soaking into the crotch of his pants and the rest pooling at his shoes. He leg out a gasp of relief as the pressure inside him died down to nothing. He panted as he emptied himself, his tense muscles relaxing in Sniper's hold.</p>
<p> When he was done, he felt Sniper lay gentle kisses to his masked cheek. He was furiously aroused, yet also furious that he had wet himself.</p>
<p> " Salaud, you made me piss in my suit. " Spy's voice dripped with a strange mixture of anger and lust.</p>
<p> " Sorry, love. Sight of you dancing around had me hotter than a stove. Let's get you cleaned up. " Sniper released his tight grip around Spy and picked up the jar he had filled. He put a lid on it and placed it in the sink. Spy must've noticed, because he let out a disgusted noise of surprise.</p>
<p> " What am I going to walk back to the base in tonight? As if I would walk back to the base in my underwear. " Spy picked up a pack of Sniper's cigarettes he had on his counter and helped himself to one as he watched Sniper fetch a towel. He felt he at least owed him a smoke.</p>
<p> " Just stay the night here. Sure we can find something to keep us occupied. " Sniper leaned over and place a kiss on Spy's mouth as he dropped the towel onto the floor to soak up Spy's mess. He scrunched his nose a bit when Spy let out his mouthful of smoke right onto his face.</p>
<p> " Hmm. I've no doubt you'll think of something to entertain me. " Spy clicked his tongue as he began to undress his pants, avoiding touching the urine soaked in his clothes. A damn shame he got piss all over his expensive suit. Sniper would have to be very, very entertaining to make up for this one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah. yeah. its gross and weird but sometimes u just gotta write weird shit at 2am</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>